Bonding on the Train
by Delilah Harriston
Summary: This is how i would have made Hermione's 7th year go. She boards the Hogwarts Express but can't find any of her friends. She is forced to share the compartment with Draco Malfoy but will it be as horrible as she would have expected?
1. Are you sleepy yet?

Hermione wasn't really looking forward to going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. It was her 7th and final year and it was going to be boring for her because she had already practised this work last year. She boarded the train and looking around for an empty carriage. Not only were all the carriages occupied but she couldn't find her best friends Harry Potter, Ron Wealsey or Ginny Weasley. After walking around with her trunk for 15 minutes, she gave up and decided she'd just fit in the one nearest to her now. She turned, opened the door, and sat down on the cold seat. She didn't look up to see the other person who was in the compartment but she didn't need to because before she could even take a book out of her bag, he spoke to her.

"Ah, Granger. I was wondering when I would see you again." His voice leered and was like a purring cat which was unusual for Draco Malfoy because his voice was normally like nails on a chalkboard.

"Look I'm sorry Draco, everywhere else is full, and you can call me whatever you like for the whole train trip because I have earplugs in my bag and I'll most likely just put them in." She said all of this while fiddling with a rather curly piece of her hair that was hanging down just below her shoulder. She didn't know why she couldn't look at him, maybe it was because he hadn't been outright mean to her yet.

"It's fine Granger. We are in 7th year now, I think it's time to grow up and put our differences aside. So what do you say?"

He held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. But she didn't, she'd known Draco for 6 years now and there was no way she was going to believe this. He hated her. His whole family hated her.

Draco sighed and looked up so their eyes were locked together, she couldn't look away. "I'll even call you Hermione if you like. I just want a fresh start to school and I know I'm 6 year late with the peacemaking but honestly I never disliked you that much. It was just because you hung out with Weasley and Potter."

Hermione was stunned. It was a prank, a Slytherin joke. She was sure of it. "I need to – loo- now." She stammered and stood up. When she reached the bathrooms she splashed water onto her face. She had taken her shoulder bag to the bathrooms with her because she didn't trust Draco if she left it there. She took out black eyeliner and applied some. She didn't know why but she had a sudden urge to look good, like she didn't look good enough next to Draco.

"Well it's not my fault he's so damn good looking..." She mumbled to herself. "No he's not. I mean he's not good looking like dateable good looking. He just... ugh he's stupid!"

She stormed out of the bathroom angrily but she didn't know who she was angry at, herself for thinking those thoughts or Draco for ... being himself."

Hermione sat back down in the compartment on the seat opposite him without looking up or speaking to him. She did, however, sit just a tiny bit closer to him than before. Just enough so hopefully he wouldn't notice. He was reading a copy of The Daily Prophet and didn't acknowledge her until she scooted over in the seat a little more so they were directly opposite each other.

"What are you doing?" He asked. It wasn't an annoyed tone but more of a curious one. He had a half smile playing on his lips.

"I'm bored" Hermione replied.

He squinted at her in the dim light of the compartment. "Are you wearing makeup?" His smile grew a little bigger.

She flushed pink and looked away from him. When Draco saw that she wasn't going to talk anymore nudged her knee with his, since their knees were only a few inches apart. "Well what do you want to do Miss Granger?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I have to say that I don't really trust you."

"Okay so we'll play a game. We'll tell each other secrets starting with the smallest ones. If i'm completely honest with you then maybe you'll grow to trust me alright?" Draco gave her another half smile. Hermione nodded and told him to go first.

He sighed. "Okay. Pansy is super annoying." Hermione tried to hide her smile.

"That's hardly a secret." She told him.

"Secret's, in my opinion, are things you don't tell people. I don't tell people that Pansy irritates me. Therefore it's a secret, your turn."

Hermione shook her head at him, smiling. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Smiling with Malfoy?

Sitting alone in a compartment with Malfoy?

Laughing with Malfoy?

Insanity...

"Okay, my secret is that I have no idea where Ron and Harry are." She sighed or rather pretended to sigh because really she was glad they weren't here. She was having fun with Draco.

"My secret is I'm glad they're not here." Draco smiled down at her, not looking the tiniest bit embarrassed. It was like he'd read her mind.

They continued playing the secrets game until it was down to very even sillier things like what vegetables they liked and didn't. The train had left the station at 4o'clock in the afternoon. Hermione didn't know why the train was so delayed at the station but it was now 8o'clock and they wouldn't get to Hogwarts till 6am.

Draco looked lovely in the moonlight. It made his white blonde hair turn a new shade of silver. His eyes were a shimmering grey in the moonlight and he had not yet changed into his Hogwarts robes, he was wearing a black cotton v-necked shirt that clung to his muscles. Hermione never noticed how good of a body Draco had but now she couldn't look away from it. He had a pair of fitted dark blue jeans on and black sneakers.

Hermione bit her lip as he stared out the window, her eyes glued to his chest.

"hmhm." Draco cleared his throat to get her attention. She snapped out of her daze and looked up to find him smirking at her.

"Now really Granger, you could touch them in you like." He laughed "sometimes I do." He was making fun of her, but in the usual way where he called her horrid names like 'mudblood'.

"Sorry... I was just... I didn't mean to." Hermione was looking at the floor, face flushed pink.

Draco laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I like seeing you nervous."

"Why?" Hermione asked only looking at him once.

"Well usually you're so perfect and confident. It's nice seeing you be human for a change."

Hermione smiled at him and flushed once more. They talked about anything that came to their minds that evening until it was 10pm and they were both tired.

"Are you sleepy yet Granger Danger?"

"Yes I'm afraid I am, and don't call me that." She narrowed her eyes at him playfully and took off her jacket. She had a light pink singlet top on. It wasn't cold on the train because of the heaters so she decided this would be enough to sleep in. She pulled her rolled up jeans down so that the cuffs covered her feet and she curled up on the seat.

"Goodnight Draco." Hermione mumbled to him with her eyes closed.

"Goodnight beauty." Draco replied. Hermione screamed in her head...

After several minutes, Hermione fell asleep, Draco however couldn't. He sat there across from her and watched her. Occasionally she would change position or murmur in her sleep. He didn't know why he was being so nice to Granger but from the second she stepped into his compartment he felt electricity between them. He noticed she had grown up a lot since he last saw her, her hair was long and her face was fuller.

"No, Harry. B- Black ... Sirius ... B-black" She murmured in her sleep. She was getting awfully worked up so Draco got off the seat and crouched down next to her head.

"Shhhhh. It's okay beauty." Her caressed her face and comforted her, blowing his minty breath onto her face. He looked down at her. She was truly beautiful, 7th year was going to cause him so much mayhem. He sighed, he wondered what the soft skin of her cheek that he was still stroking, would feel like on his lips. The wonder was over powering, but he knew he had to resist. He couldn't, she'd freak out, run away from him even...

"Draco... Draco... Malf... oy..." She sighed his name with such happiness. He shook his head, he couldn't believe it. She was dreaming of him. And that was it, the last nail in his coffin.

He bent down so his lips were an inch away from her cheek. He was panting; he'd never wanted anything like this, anyone like this...

Draco pressed his lips, softly, onto her rosy skin. He smiled while he kissed her cheek, her skin smelt like strawberries and makeup. Not a overpowering scent but it was certainly lovely. He drew back and sat down opposite her once more.

Granger... he never thought that he'd fall for Granger. But he had, in the course of 7 hours, he had fallen in love with her... or at least he thought he had. He couldn't take his eyes off her, couldn't get her out of his head. Isn't that what love is?

Her eyes slowly blinked themselves open and there she saw Draco. Her heart gave a thump as he, once more, lowered down on the ground next to her. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He whispered to her.

"No. I was just dreaming..."

He nodded and went to sit back on the seat. Was it the dream of mine that woke her?

Did she remember the dream?

"Will you sleep with me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well alright but let's wait till we get to Hogwarts because there isn't much room in here." He smirked at her.

"Very funny, I meant will you sit here with me please?" She sat up and patted a space next to her on the seat. "I was having a bad dream before. It scared me a bit..."

He obliged and sat down with her. As soon as he sat down, she laid her head in his lap. "Thank you." She whispered to him. "You'll keep my bad dreams away now."

He laughed softly and stroked her hair. "I think I'm probably the star of your bad dreams."

"Not anymore." She turned so she was looking upwards at him. She took his hand in hers and linked her fingers through.

"Do you mind?" She asked with a bit of worry. He was nothing like the old Draco, he was perfect now but she wasn't sure how far she could take this. What did this sudden romance mean?

Draco shook his head, showing that he didn't mind and watched her close her eyes.

"Want to play the secret game once more?" She asked him softly.

"Sure. You first" He wasn't sure he had anymore secrets; he had already told her more about him than anyone else. Not even his own family took this much interest in him.

"I was awake."

"And when were you awake Miss Granger?" He stroked the side of her face with his free hand. He couldn't help himself.

"When you kissed me" she whispered to him.

His hand froze on the side of her face and she half smiled.

"Your turn" She told him.

"I meant it."

"Meant what?"

"That kiss, I'm sort of glad you were awake for it."

She smiled and held his hand closer to her.

"Goodnight again Draco."

"Goodnight again beauty."

Draco laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Only to be filled with the image of the girl resting on his lap once more.

*********************

Review :)

Please.

I changed the names of the chapters because this was originally called Chapter 1. and it didn't fit in with

the other titles.

mmk?

I love you. D:


	2. Lavender's trunk

"Good morning Miss Granger, hungry?" Draco Malfoy was sitting next to her on the seat of the compartment. There was little streams of light dancing through the window and down onto Hermione's face. She was lying across the seat with her head propped up by something soft but it was definitely not a pillow and to her dismay it wasn't Draco either.

Sitting up she rubbed the back of her head, trying to pat her hair down. "Sorry about this" Draco lifted up the material that Hermione's head had been on "it's my jacket, it was the softest thing I had. I had to get up to get us some breakfast." He grinned at her and put half a pancake in his mouth.

Hermione was just about to argue that he would have been the softest thing but before the words left her mouth her stomach gave a loud grumble. Laughing, Draco pushed the pancake plate her way. The large plate was resting just on his knees.

"What time is it?" She put a pancake into her mouth. _There you stupid stomach, that'll stop you..._

"Not sure... but we'll be there soon."

After they ate, Hermione decided she would get dressed into her robes. She took her bag and made her way to the bathrooms.

Brushing her hair, washing her face, dressing, and applying the smallest amount of makeup and perfume had never been done with such precision. She made sure he'd have nothing to tease her about. She wanted him to see that she wasn't just that little Gryffindor girl anymore, she was grown up.

She walked back to the compartment to find Draco there, already dressed, already looking perfect. "That was fast." She breathed.

"You look nice." _Nice, _he thought,_ what an understatement. _Her long brown hair was no longer bushy like it had been a few years ago. It was more of a wave now. Her uniform was a nice fit and the black and grey colours on it complimented her deep brown eyes. _Or maybe she's wearing makeup again_ he thought to himself.

Hermione did love her black eyeliner because it truly did make her eyes more defined and noticeable. She couldn't believe that at the start of this trip she hadn't trusted Draco because now, there was no one she trusted more. She'd thought that Draco being nice to her was just a joke or a dare that Pansy or Blaise had put him up to but now she could see that he really was making an effort to be friends, he had stayed all night with her after all.

After about another half hour of talking, Draco stood up and poked his head out of the carriage door. "I think we've stopped, let me just go make sure." Draco then left and shut the door behind him.

Hermione waited patiently, but when she heard people moving around in the hallways and bags clunking around she decided to have a look.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked Luna Lovegood as she walked past with her trunk.

"We've arrived." Luna told her with an airy sense to her voice.

"At Hogwarts?" Hermione wondered where Draco was and why he hadn't come back to tell her, his bags were still in the compartment anyway.  
"Yes, of course at Hogwarts..." Luna was raised her eyebrow at Hermione when she said this.

Hermione stepped back into her compartment. _Well I'll just have to wait, Draco will be back soon. _

Ten or fifteen minutes later Hermione stuck her head out of the compartments open door, biting her lip. There was only a few other people lined up in front of the door to leave now. If she didn't get off now the train would be on its way back to London. She picked up her trunk by the handle and Draco's as well and shuffled out of the door and onto the platform. Looking around there was a bustle of people but none with his silvery blonde hair.

She set the trunks down onto the platform, they were so heavy, and she wished she didn't have to carry both of them.

_Draco, Draco... where are you?_

"Hermione, there you are!"

Hermione spun around in surprise. _Draco finally! _

But her smile faded when she saw who had called to her. It wasn't Draco, but Harry Potter with Ron and Ginny Weasley trailing along behind.

"Hermione we've missed you so." Ginny grinned as she gave Hermione a one armed hug, the other arm was being weighed down by her own trunk.

"Got two trunks this year, have we?" Ron laughed, pointed at Hermione and Draco's trunks. When she didn't respond he gave Hermione a hug. "One for your clothes and one for your books?"

The three of them laughed but Hermione stayed long faced and tried to peer around them into the crowd.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ginny tilted her head to the side, watching Hermione.

"I'm looking for someone, I have their bag. It's not mine..."

"We'll help you, who is it?" Ron looked round at both trunks as if one of them would have a big picture on it of the owner.  
"Probably best if you didn't know..." Hermione bit her lip and she looked around at them. What would they think of her and Draco? Would they understand that he's changed?  
No...

She knew Harry and Ron would never understand because even if Draco brought them new Quidditch uniform, new brooms, and was his positively lovely new self every day of the week to them. They would never like him.

"Lavender" Hermione told them with a sullen look on her face. "It's Lavender's trunk."

"But we just saw Lavender before, walking with Parvati Patel, and she was carrying a trunk." Harry told her.

"Yeah, she decided she needed two this year and she forgot this one on the train."

Harry nodded. "How was the train ride then?"

"Great." In all of this Draco mess she had forgotten they had not been together on the train. "Where were you?"

"Oh we sort of missed the train." Ron blushed. "Dad had to apparate us to a spot near here and we walked the rest of the way."

"Okay great..." Hermione wasn't really listening. Her mind was on Draco and his whereabouts.

Ron picked up 'Lavender's' trunk and Hermione picked up her own and off they went to the carriages that would drive them to the castle. She sighed; he was probably just lost somewhere, looking for his trunk. And though she knew there was no chance that he was lost, she kept telling herself that. All the way up to the Griffindor Common Room and to bed that night.

************

Review?

I love you D:

Mmk? :)


	3. Waking up just to go back to sleep

Hermione awoke the next morning but she felt as if she'd only slept for a few minutes. She glanced out the window that she could see from her bed, it was misty outside. Sighing, Hermione pulled herself out of bed and stumbled over to her trunk. She pulled out several items of clothing and put them on without really seeing them.

"Hey, 'Mione are you okay?" Ginny had just woken up and was peering over the end of her bed to see Hermione sitting on the floor curled up into a pathetic ball. Ginny bit her lip as she then saw what Hermione was wearing. A yellow top, a green spotted scarf, and sweat pants. "Forgot how to match clothes, sweetie?"

Hermione didn't move or show in any way that she had heard Ginny. The other girls in the room were now waking up, throwing back their covers to see Hermione on the floor. "What's happened to her?" Parvati Patil asked Ginny in a whisper. All the girls had now come to sit on Ginny's bed and stare down at Hermione.

Without saying anything or glancing at the other girls, Hermione stood up grabbed her robes and went to change in the bathroom. All eyes followed her across the room until the door shut behind her with a low thud. "Didn't sleep enough, I suppose." Ginny gave a weak smile to the other girls who seemed to accept this theory although Ginny certainly did not.

When all the girls had dressed and cleared the bedroom, Ginny stayed behind and waited for Hermione who had now spend thirty-five minutes in the bathroom. Ginny knocked on the door. "Hermione let me in please." She waited. There was no reply.

Ginny knocked again but Hermione made no attempt to answer her. "Alright then..." Ginny backed up from the door and pulled out her wand. "Alohomora" She spoke and the little door gave a 'click'. She turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

There were makeup cases broken and smashed in the sink. There was lipstick smothered all over the floor like she had stepped on it and it had dragged under her foot. Hermione herself had uneven lines of eyeliner under her eyes and blush on her cheeks that was many shades too pink to look normal on her creamy skin. The black eyeliner was also strewn down over her cheeks and chin. Hermione hadn't looked at Ginny at all since she entered the room. She just stood, watching herself in the mirror.

"Hermione, you've been crying!" Ginny stood there, mouth agape, daring not to move. Hermione dropped the makeup brush she was holding into the sink to join the other ruined cosmetics.

Without taking her eyes from her reflection, she spoke quietly. "He said he liked me with makeup on." A few more blackened tears fell onto her cheeks.

"Are you talking about Ron? Ginny sat down on the edge of the bathtub. "Ron likes you with or without makeup Hermione."

Hermione was now crouching on the floor, her head resting against the basin. "Not Ron..." She whispered. "Mistake... never changed... left me... left me..."

Ginny moved to crouch next to Hermione. She put an arm around her friend and pulled Hermione's face so their eyes met. "Hermione, you need to tell me what's going on." But Hermione just pulled her face away from Ginny's touch and her head fell back as she was swallowed by the dark.

*******************************

Hermione felt a cool hand against hers. It was soft and sent electricity through her body. She felt as though if the hand let go of hers that she would surely not be able to survive. It linked in with her fingers and run a finger over her thumb. She gripped the hand back but didn't dare open her eyes yet.

She heard breathing, low and shallow. She smelt the distant scent of flowers; maybe freesia or something like that. She opened her eyes and gripped the hand tighter. "Draco, I knew you'd come."

There was a silence in the room. Her vision was too blurry to see who the figures standing before her were just yet. "Draco?" A familiar, sweet voice asked. "Why would Draco be here 'Mione?"

The electricity burnt out. Hermione pulled her hand away and sat up, shaking her head to clear her vision. Before her stood Ginny, Harry, and Ron whose hand was still lying open on the bed. She looked around; she was in the hospital wing.

"I don't want to be here." Her bottom lip quivered as she looked at a tearful Ginny.

"I didn't know what to do Hermione. You passed out. Madam Pomfrey cleaned the gunk off of your face and you've been here all day." Hermione looked out of the open window directly across the room from her, Ginny was telling the truth. It was night outside.

"Hermione, what were you doing in the bathroom? I thought all girls knew how to use makeup better than that..." Ron bit his lip as Ginny threw him a look that wordlessly told him to shut up.

"I think you two should go." Ginny told Harry and Ron. They stood and left to room silently while Ginny sat on the end of Hermione's bed.

"Draco?" She raised an eye brow at Hermione who sighed and then went on to tell her the story of what become of Hermione's Hogwarts Express ride. Ginny said nothing through the story but stood when it was over.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what to think..." Ginny exhaled loudly.

"You just don't understand."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione and backed away from her. "I don't understand?" She was ywlling now and she shook her head in distaste.

"Hermione you're one of my best friends but you're so stupid sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you. Honestly... can't you see how much Ron likes you? He loved you Hermione and you just brush him off! You did it last year as well. It's like you think you're too good for him or something?"

Hermione stared unblinking at Ginny. "That's not what I think..." She mumbled.

"Then please, tell me what you think because Ron would give up everything he had for you and you're going to go and waste your time chasing after that Slytherin trash!?"  
Tears were filling Hermione's eyes but she bit her tongue, trying to stop them from falling.

"For someone so smart, for someone who is buried in books all day, I just can't believe you're so... dumb." Ginny shook her head once more and then walked to the door of the hospital wing and pushed it open. Hermione watched soundlessly as the flaming redhead walked out the door, leaving it to slam shut.

The door to Madam Pomfrey's office opened and she walked out, glancing at the big door that Ginny had just slammed. "What happened, my dear?" She asked, tearing her eyes from the door to look at Hermione.

Hermione didn't know where to begin. She had fallen for a boy who she didn't really know anything about, she was continuously braking one of her best friends' hearts, Ginny was mad at her.

But instead of speaking any of these thoughts, she just replied with a simple "Nothing" and rolled over, pretending to sleep. Her teeth let go of her tongue and the build up of tears slid down her face.

***************************

Sorry, not my best. It's rushed :/

But yeah.. i'll keep writing if you want me too.

And if i get enough reviews and stuff.

I love you :D


	4. Taking things slow

"Draco, Draco..." The voice was deep and piercing. "People saw you, people told me, don't even lie." Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed in the dimly lit room, falling upon Draco who was now looking at the floor.

"There was nowhere else to sit. What else could I do?"

"You _should_ have been sitting in the Slytherin cart!" Lucius yelled at his son. "Not sitting with that dirty-blooded Gryffindor!"

Draco clenched and unclenched his teeth almost 10 times before speaking again. "She's not as bad as you think." He whispered.

"Not as bad as I _think_?" Lucius's eyes were now little slits as he bit his tongue.

"Just let me go back. I don't want to stay here!" Draco yelled the last part at his father with the same anger he was shown before.

"You dare speak like that to me, boy?"

"Just let me go back to Hogwarts..." Draco never thought he'd hear those words coming from his own mouth but he truly did want to go back now.

Lucius stared Draco up and down with a fire in his eyes for almost 5 minutes before finally saying "Fine, but I have many eyes in that school and if I hear anything about that bloody Granger girl then there will be trouble."

And with that the conversation was over and Lucius left the room. Draco sunk down into an armchair nearby him and stared at the crackling fireplace.

*****************************************

It was a Friday when Hermione was finally let out of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had tried to keep her in as long as she could, claiming Hermione was emotionally unstable, but after a while she had no choice but to let her go. Hermione hadn't seen Draco or heard from him since that train trip that seemed more like a dream than anything now.

Hermione knew she had done wrong to her friends and she planned to make it up to all of them. To Ginny, Harry and especially Ron, who deserved to be happy more than anyone she knew. She had forced Ron to keep his feeling to himself for years without even realising it and now it was time for her to suck up her pride and do what was right.

She had just stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room when she saw the two red headed Weasley's sitting near the fireplace with a boy with black hair that was sticking up, she presumed to be Harry. Hermione walked uneasily up to them, biting her lips.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Harry closed the book that he and Ron had been looking at.

"I- I'm fine- good." She nodded and continued to look at the floor.

Ginny stood up from the lounge chair she was in and turned to the boys. "Well it was fun while it lasted, night." She sighed and without once looking at Hermione turned towards the stairs to the Girls Dormitory.

"No please, wait." Hermione called after her. "Ginny, I'm terribly sorry, you were right I'm just an idiot. Please don't hate me."

"And about..." She stopped herself, remembering that the boys were still there. "That train ride?"

"It's over, Gin. Everything will be back to normal, I suppose." Hermione gave her a weak smile and Ginny walked back to give her a hug.

"What about the train ride?" Ron looked confusedly between Ginny and Hermione.

"You don't have to worry about that." Hermione smiled and with all the effort she could muster she sat down next to him and held his hand in hers.

"Excuse me, are you holding hands?" Harry whispered to Ron with his nose scrunched up.

"Apparently" Ron whispered back just as confused.

Hermione was staring at Ron's face and the goofy smile that was across it. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Course not." Ron smiled.

When Ginny and Harry had left the Common Room it was only Ron and Hermione left on the brown lounge. "I didn't know you felt this way?" Ron smiled sheepishly down at her and raised his arm to show that their hands were still holding.

"I didn't know I did either but it feels... right now." She smiled back at him. She wasn't exactly lying; she did love Ron, in a way. But the love that she felt for Ron was nothing of the chemistry she had felt with Draco that night.

She didn't know if the feelings she had for Ron were romantic or just brotherly but she was soon to find out as his head was coming closer every second in an attempt to kiss her. Hermione panicked and quickly turned her head so that his lips landing on her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, loosening his grip on her hand.

"I just- I want to take things slow. We have all the time we want together and I just don't want things to be rushed."

He nodded and gave her a smile that she thought looked a bit bitter. Half an hour later they said their goodbyes and were off to bed. Hermione sat in bed thinking of the boy with silvery-blonde hair and grey eyes. _"Enough", _she thought to herself, forcing her mind to think about the boy with the red hair and freckles.

Little did she know, though, that the boy with silver hair and eyes was actually just walking through the gates to Hogwarts, thinking about the girl with the brunette curls and how she would be waiting for him.

***************

Okay tell me what you think !  
Dunno if this chap was any good. It's shorter than all the rest.

The next will be long and dramafull i promise you ;)  
xx


End file.
